darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
King of the Dwarves/Quick guide
Walkthrough Starting the quest * Speak to the lava-flow miner standing outside of the lava flow mine in Keldagrim East. * Tell him that you want a tour of the mines. Rescuing the miners * Free all 6 dwarves by mining the rubble surrounding them and take them back to Foreman Jaak. Releasing Veldaban * Talk to Veldaban near the protesters. * Head to the top floor of the palace: ** Talk to Veldaban and ask him why he is so angry. Tell him to calm down, or the directors will not release him. ** Talk to the Green Gemstone Director (Chat Options 4-3). ** Talk to the Yellow Fortune Director '(Chat Options 1-1). ** Talk to the 'Blue Opal Director '(Chat Options 2-2). ** Tell the 'Brown Engine Director '''(Chat Options 3-2) ** Talk to the Consortium general secretary and tell him that you've talked to everyone that you need to talk to. (Dismiss any pets) Records chamber * Talk to Hreidmar outside the east entrance of the palace. * Talk to one of the protesters and ask them where Meike is. * Head to the King's Axe Inn (West Keldagrim) and talk to Luitger. Ask him why he didn't join the protest. * Go to the Black Guard HQ (west of the bank) and talk to Klaas and ask him where Meike is. * Go to the Top of the Watchtower (South of West Keldagrim) and talk to Meike, ask her why she's not participating in the protests. * Go to the library (North of West Keldagrim) talk with Meike then ask the librarian to open key case. * Unlock the cabinet and use the soft clay on the cabinet. * Use the soft clay on Meike and then talk to the librarian about the keys. * Then return to Meike. * Make copies of the keys using the mithril bars and moulds with a furnace (there are none in Keldagrim and a portable forge will not work) * Go to the Records Chamber located west of the Black Guard HQ. * Speak to Meike or Veldaban and match up the keys with the correct keyholes. The correct combination to unlock the door is (from southern-most keyhole to northern-most keyhole): 5, 1, 4, 6, 3, 2. * Open the door. Routing the chaos dwarves '''Note: Prepare for battle against Colonel Grimsson, who is level 84. Defeating Colonel Grimsson * Talk to Veldaban and ask him to lead you to the Barendir caves. * Enter the cave and travel north-east- all the way to the opposite end and speak to Colonel Grimsson. * Injure Colonel Grimsson to 1/4 health making sure that Veldaban does not die. For a guide on a more detailed version of this fight click here. Recruiting the trolls * Speak to Veldaban (Chat Options 3-3-Any-3). * Head back halfway through the caves until you come to an entrance on the east side, enter it and speak to Pretty Flower. * Lift the a big rock opposite My Arm. * Pick the troll up named Big Rock. * Talk to Pretty Flower (Any Chat Option). * Talk to My Arm (Chat Options 3-Any-3-3-2-2). * Take the pretty flower to Pretty Flower. Tell him that it's a gift from Colonel Grimsson. * Leave the caves and head back to the protest outside the protest palace. Finishing up * Speak to Veldaban, who is hiding next to Meike within the crowd of protesters. * Quest complete! Category:King of the Dwarves